


He's mine!

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Gay Bar, Gay For You, Jealous Stiles, M/M, flirtatious guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt given by my good friend PrincezzShell101</p><p>Stiles gets super jealous when a guy flirts with Derek at a club? What will Stiles do when he see's Derek is enjoying the attention from an hansom  stranger and what does Derek think about this? Feelings are about to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a prompt, please bare with me. Enjoy And sorry if this sucks.

(Stiles pov)  
Derek and I decided to got to the downtown gay bar since everything has died down from the supernatural world. It was nice getting out because all we have been doing is fighting or me being with school work, Scott wasn't around, he is too busy being up Allison's ass. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ethan and Danny coming up to me.

"Hey Stiles, surprise to see you here." Danny expressed, amused.

"Well didn't you hear, I came out a couple of months ago." I replied back, sipping my drink.

"Oh cool, I see Derek did as well." Ethan said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, we decided to get out and get away from the supernatural world." I said.

"It's Beacon Hills you can't get away from it." Ethan said, with a laugh.

"Come on, Ethan lets go dance." Danny said, dragging him by the hand.

I laughed at them as they left. Some guy was eyeing me up and down and I wasn't used to it. I was white as hell, had ADHD, I talk a lot and I didn't have perfect sculpted abs like Derek. Speaking of Derek I lost him in the crowd. I skimmed over the crowd and finally landed on Derek, a guy with Brown hair, a killer Walt smile was flirting with him which made me mad to the core, I was jealous; I have a huge crush on Derek and it started back when Scott was looking for his inhaler and he told us we were on "Private Property". Derek was hot with his green eyes that turn red, his perfect abs on his body and his muscles that flex when he moves. 

I stopped my thoughts and went over there with my fist in a bawl and my serious face on.

"Um excuse me, what do you think your doing?" I said, looking at the man angry.

I"m flirting with this guy, why is he your boyfriend?" The guy asked, smugged. I could of punched the bastard.

"No, but I don't think he wants to be hit on." I stated.

"Stiles, stop we were just flirting innocently." Derek said, stopping the fight before it happened.

""Awe Derek, I think someone is Jealous." The brown hair guy stated.

Derek ignored that statement and took a drink of his beer.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"He isn't leaving with you." I stated.

"Stiles, why does this matter to you so much?" Derek asked, half yelling.

"Because I'm in love with you, moron!" I blurted out. Derek look stunned.

"You do?" Derek asked stumped.

"Yes, ever since Scott had been bitten." I admitted.

"Stiles that was over three years ago, why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked softly. The guy had left silently.

"Because I knew you would never feel the same way and it was before you came out as Bi." I said, on the verge of tears.

"How do you know I don't feel the same way, when you didn't ask." Derek said, rhetorically.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked, bravely.

"Yes, Stiles I do." He said, and crashed our mouths together.

I heard Ethan and Danny cheering in the background.

Derek lead me out to the dance floor and we danced to the fast song "Banga Banga" .

This turned out to be the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments!


End file.
